The Werewolf Vampire Love
by Wolfs child
Summary: This is a story for FeralG3 so its going to be different than the storylines for there stories, but its set about in the Vampire Knight anime, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto who got admitted to Cross Academy and they meet a friend of Naruto's by the name of Ryan Gale, who just so happens to be a werewolf while Hinata and Sakura are vampire's.


_Naturo/Vampire Knight_

_The Mating of a Wolf_

_Chapter 1 - Acceptance_

_Teenager's across the world began to wait impatently for letter's to arrive that would let them know if they got accepted into the school's of there choice most of them were prayer to get accepted. However for certain school's you had to have certain grades or requiements to get into the school you wanted otherwise you wouldn't get in. A school that had special needs was called Cross Academy but it was special for a different reason and most people didn't know the truth behind it because only the people behind the scenes knew the truth. Cross Academy had two dorms, the Sun dorm and the Night dorm, the Sun dorm was for humans who would be sleeping at night and awake during the day for there classes. The Night dorm was completely different it was a dorm for those that thrived at night and I'm not talking about night owls, I'm talking about real life vampire's so there classes were during the night. The headmaster of the school made sure to send out invites for both dorms seperately knowing which class went with each dorm and made sure that all the invites were sent out. He also made sure that he had guardians to keep the two dorms seperated along with a huge wall to keep humans out of the Night dorm since the night students would be young teenager's with a thirst for blood. _

_..._

_Ryan's P.O.V._

_..._

_My name is Ryan Gale and I lived in New York which is in America but I wasn't exactly a human I was a werewolf and I came from a powerful backing my father was the leader of the pack and I was expected to take over after him since I was the strongest of the pack. I had short blonde hair and blue eyes, I had been in lots of fights since I kind lose my temper about the smallest things like last year someone said something bad about my father and I went off and got into a fight. The fight made me lose to finger's on my left hand, my ring finger and my pinky, but I was able to keep going while trying to learn to control my temper not that it would help much since you can't contain a werewolves temper. I was a little upset about having to go to a college in Japan that my father signed me up for since I wanted to stay close and keep the pack safe but I wasn't going alone a friend of mine by the name of Maria Rosata was coming with me. My father made sure that I knew a lot of things before I could leave the pack and go to school and the martial arts that I had to learn were Muay Thai, Taekwondo, Hapkido, Tiger Style Kung Fu, Kickboxing, Tai Chi, Karate, Judo, Choy Li Fut, Jiujitsu among other martial arts. Although it didn't help that I had titanic super human strength that was stronger than most werewolves so I was basically the strongest werewolf/lycan and it was hard since no one could match my strength so I had to tone down mine. I started to wonder if there would be anyone who wouldn't be hurt when I go all out or someone I wouldn't hurt with my strength which was something I didn't want to do but I couldn't help it when I lost my temper. I was lost in my thoughts trying to figure out if there was something that I could do and my thoughts drifted back to what my friend Naruto Uzumaki had said to me._

_Naruto:__ 'Don't sweat it man, I'm sure the perfect girl is just around the coner! Why don't you take a break from New York and come to this school that I'll be attending its called Cross Academy I'm sure it'll be fun with the both of us there! See you soon Ryan!'_

_I just shook my head that was just like Naruto always hyper and upbeat to the point that I can't keep up with him but that's what makes him a good friend he always cheers you up, I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a knock at my door so I walked over to it and opened and was shocked to see my dad standing there._

_Dad:__ "Hey kiddo are you all packed you leave for Japan in a few days."_

_Ryan:__ "Almost dad since we've got uniforms I wont need to bring to much cloths but I'm trying to figure out if there's anything else I wanna bring as well as making sure I'm not forgetting anything."_

_Ryan:__ "I see. Listen son I know you wanna stay and watch over the pack but you need to go out and spread your wings, who knows you might bring something back that will help us."_

_Ryan:__ "I don't it but I'll give it my best dad."_

_Dad:__ "Good make sure you tell Naruto I said hi."_

_Ryan:__ "I should have known he told you about the school but I will."_

_Dad:__ "Heh. Go out there and have some fun but be careful they are humans."_

_Ryan:__ "Don't worry father, we'll be extra careful."_

_Dad:__ "Good and take care of Maria..."_

_I nodded as he left and I went back to thinking of what else I needed making sure to keep stuff out so I could be entertained on the flight there since it would be a long one. Then I headed to Maria's room and knocked on her door and waited for her to open it since I wanted to make sure we were both ready for what lay ahead of us, I blushed when she opened the door in a bathtowel._

_Maria:__ "Oh hey Ryan, sorry I thought it was Rosana she's supposed to help me with my hair."_

_Ryan:__ "Its alright I just wanted to make sure you had everything ready for the flight and for when we got to the school."_

_Maria:__ "Yes I'm ready everything's here by the door, I'll go threw it again just before we leave and add the last few things like my hair brush and other feminine things."_

_Ryan:__ "Alright good make sure it stays that way father will flip if we miss the flight..."_

_Maria:__ "I know he's really excited about sending you on this trip."_

_She said giggling a little while I just groaned and said bye to her as I headed outside to get some fresh air knowing I wasn't going to be able to see this place for a few years. I walked around our house that was somewhat outside the city since we needed the pirvacy with us transforming during the full moon its kinda hard to keep people from seeing that. We had a lot of things on our land, like a small garden, out door seating with a grill, a small playground for the kids, as well as some other things for the adults. I was going to miss this place since it held a lot of good memories for me and those around me since the kids kept us on our toes. The days pased by slowly since I didn't want to leave but the day came where I had to leave and head off to school so I grabbed my bags and headed for the door to see Maria already there waiting for me. Dad placed our bags in the back and we headed for the airport I was surprised when dad gave us a first class flight all the way there but it was still boring for me..._

_..._

_Hinata's P.O.V._

_..._

_I was sitting in my room all alone knowing that if I walked out that I would be hit or yelled at for leaving since they were already mad at me for appling to a school called Cross Academy with my friend Sakura Haruno. My parents hated the fact that I had been born into there family but I was happy that I was thanks to Sakura, although lately I was starting to hate it. My name was Hinata Hyuga and I had long purple hair and silver eyes and my entire family hated me even my cousin Neji hated me. I only applied to the school because Sakura was going the added bonus was that it was far away from my family but I didn't think that would help much. In my case I knew everyone around me hated me except a few close people like Sakura and two other's who she had introduced to me one day while I was at her place. The other two people where two boys one name Sasuke Uchiha who Sakura had a huge crush on while the other was a bit of a hyper active kid but he was kind and sweet his name was Naruto Uzumaki. I got a letter from Sakura a few days ago saying that we all got accepted and my parents were furious about it... I had already packed all my belonging's into my suitcase's. Even though my family didn't like me they still had to keep me well dressed and fed since I was the eldest daughter of the Hyuga clan which was second to the Kuran's which they were hoping he would marry me and boost our status but he didn't seem interested in me when we meet. However he seemed more interested in a different girl since I had heard him talking to a blonde haired, green eyed boy about it when I walked by them and I sighed knowing my parents were gonna be upset. It was a good thing the bruises and cuts heal quickly otherwise people would know that my fmaily abused me and I had gotten pretty good at putting on a fake smile so people wouldn't know. A few days went by and I wasn't aloud any food or water but I didn't really mind it was always like this so I was used to it but I would have to remember to eat and drink while I was at school so I didin't draw any attention to myself. When the day came for me to leave I was a little happy but didn't show it since that could get me in trouble and I didn't want to have to deal with all that when I had such an important day ahead of me. I walked out of my room and down the stairs to the entre-way and out the front door to a limo waiting for me which I climbed in and headed out for Cross Academy and I sighed but smiled when we picked up Sakura who lived a few blocks from me. Then we got Sasuke and Naruto and it felt like the back of the limo had become a party mostly because of Naruto making us all laugh he entire way and he wouldn't stop until you did even if it was by tickling. We talked about everything that was happening and about how we would be seperated into different dorms and classes which we didn't like since we wanted to be together. We were already thinking of ways to get together and have fun together but it seemed like Naruto was hiding something from us but I couldn't tell what. However I knew he wouldn't do anything that would hurt us so I didn't bother to think about it for now and just enjoy the time we had together before we got to the school. Although I was happy that I wouldn't have to deal with my family for a while which was good for me since I won't have to worry about having to cover up any bruises._

_Sakura:__ "I can't wait to get there!"_

_Naruto:__ "Yea I can't wait to see my dorm room!"_

_Sasuke:__ "Your an idiot."_

_Sakura:__ "Be nice boys."_

_Hinata:__ "Please be nice, afterall were all going to be here for the next four years."_

_They all looked at me and Sasuke sighed but nodded and we went back to having fun on our way to the school although I hated the fact that once we got there we would be seperated into different dorms._


End file.
